


我要饿死了 – ABO

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: 达米安分化了，仅在提姆这个Omega分化后的一周。“才处理完一个晚熟的小屁孩，现在又来一个早熟的？” 杰森哀嚎到，“你他妈让我休息一会吧”“闭嘴，蠢货，我又不像德雷克一样会有初潮。”
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Batfam ABO 日常  
> *说在前头：设定是每个人的信息素都是两种味道混合起来的（类似于香水，不是单一味道），分化的时候除了Beta以外其他人是先演变出一种味道，然后才有第二种（少数人有更多）
> 
> 有氪星血统的只有一种味道：P

达米安分化了，仅在提姆这个Omega分化后的一周。

“才处理完一个晚熟的小屁孩，现在又来一个早熟的？” 杰森哀嚎到，“你他妈让我休息一会吧”

“闭嘴，蠢货，我又不像德雷克一样会有初潮。”

“典型的‘阿尔法’，所以呢，你以为你现在浑身的生姜味儿出门合适吗？”

没错，生姜。达米安的第一信息素是生姜味儿的。

这件事还得从达米安大肆拿着杰森的信息素来打击他说起，作为一个纯种欧美人，杰森陶德有理由拒绝吃鸡爪，虽然在他的前半生没有吃过鸡爪，但自从他好奇吃了一次后便再也不想回味这个味道。

但上帝才不管你吃不吃，反正杰森的第一信息素是鸡爪味的。

于是，就在达米安翘着脚得意地坐在杰森面前捧着刚从唐人街买的鸡爪的时候，他毫无预兆的倒下了，连同那盆鸡爪。

杰森怪叫一声从椅子上跳起来，声音之大足以引来正在家度过初潮的提姆。

“天啊，他要分化了吗？”提姆也怪叫一声，嗅到一丝味道迅速关门跑走远离修罗场，而杰森还没来得及等来援兵就捏起鼻子。

“这他妈什么味儿啊”

“生姜。”提姆开门回答，然后猛地关门。

-

“所以，你们就放着他倒在鸡爪汁里面躺了一个下午？” 迪克看起来要崩溃了，“帮他扶起来洗个澡啊！”

“你说的倒轻松，你去啊？”杰森毫不犹豫地吼了回去，“你去，去把这个生姜宝宝抓去洗澡，你看看他味道刺不刺你眼睛”

迪克沉默了一会。

于是三个人以达米安为中心围了一个三角形，一人一桶冰激凌等着Beta的布鲁斯回来再说。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克他们终于等到布鲁斯回来，韦恩冷酷地一人赏了一周不能动冰柜的禁令，然后捏着鼻子拽他儿子去洗澡。

迪克他们终于等到布鲁斯回来，韦恩冷酷地一人赏了一周不能动冰柜的禁令，然后捏着鼻子拽他儿子去洗澡。

阿尔弗雷德体贴地拿下了平时用的生姜生发沐浴露，并在为了嗅觉考虑的小孩们的强烈抗议下替换成了无味的。

好在达米安分化成了个Alpha，他躺了大半天就没什么事了。

本来只是一个Alpha的分化无伤大雅，但重头戏总是姗姗来迟。

第二天，学校。

“哇哦..达米..哇哦”乔纳森在达米安身边皱着眉嗅嗅。

“说。” 达米安实在不想去想昨晚那群没用的兄弟做的放置Play，他的脸臭的有够可以。

“那个..”乔纳森有些犹豫。“你变成了Alpha吗？”

“废话。”达米安没停下脚步，他甚至没对乔纳森问出的愚蠢问题反击。

“Alpha可以标记Alpha的吗？”

达米安停下了，他敏锐的发觉这场对话的话题似乎开始跑偏。“你到底想问什么，超级宝宝？”

乔纳森的脸变得通红，他只是个还没有开始分化的小孩儿，谈论这种少儿不宜的话题着实让他有点害羞。

“就是..那个..嗯..怎么说呢？”乔纳森打着哈哈，在搭档充满着蝙蝠侠式的审问眼神中乖乖收起了幽默。“就是..我爸爸说，说，Alpha不能被标记..只有Beta和..和..和Om..Omega..”他的声音越说越小，最后就像蚊子一样哼了两声，几乎听不到。

“没错啊。”现在轮到达米安有些不解了，课本上的知识有什么好害臊的。

“然后，就是，那个，其实吧，”乔纳森紧接着又大声吼起来，“我，我我我遇到过你的哥哥们，达米安，我有闻过他们的信息素，就是..”

达米安有种不好的预感。

“如果你真的是和杰森哥哥在一起了你们一定要幸福啊99不88！！！！！！！！！”

声音之大，校园回响。

达米安大概花了两秒才转过来这个家伙在说什么。

“这他妈的不是他的味道这是鸡爪的味道！！！鸡爪！！！！吃的那种鸡爪！！！！乔纳森你个傻逼！！！！！！！”

-

于是在达米安的抗议下他暂时不去学校了，具体一点是“在杰森陶德身上那股鸡爪味被洗干净之前”都不出门了。

后来，知道事情始末的史蒂芬妮据说笑到从楼梯上摔下来，差点成为第二个神谕。

-

信息素吧，似乎听起来很酷，其实世界上味道那么多，能有几个人是如愿拿到自己喜欢的？更别说有些人天生还得忍受自己不喜欢的味道，所以能拿到不刺激的味道那就是福了。

迪克和杰森暂时搬进了庄园内居住，理由大概是“虽然你们也没有什么用但是庄园里有足够的抑制剂你们可以充当阿尔弗雷德的苦力一定要照顾好弟弟们他们需要你知道了吗去吧去好好的关心一下你们刚刚发育的弟弟吧。”

迪克的引以为傲的第一信息素是橙子软糖。他曾靠着如此又甜又软的味道儿吸引了无数个Omega男孩女孩为他疯狂，虽然后来他演变的第二信息素是鱼子酱，橙子软糖也从又甜又软变成又腻又腥，可是抵不住黄金男孩的美貌攻击至今还是有许多人暗恋着他。

而提姆，他的第一信息素是药粉淡淡的苦味，虽然没人能断定是什么药，但是提姆本人十分确信这绝对是安眠药，不然怎么解释他每天和枕头被子的挣扎？作为刚分化的Omega，提姆还没有第二信息素，不过他正在祈祷着自己不会拥有什么榴莲啊螺蛳粉啊奇奇怪怪的味道。

杰森？杰森至今还在和他的鸡爪斗智斗勇，迪克曾说过没有任何一个人的第二信息素是如此搭配他的第一信息素。

你问杰森的第二信息素是什么？卤汤啊。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：提姆和达米安都开始分化性别了，看似可以独当一面的哥哥们要如何照顾两个小麻烦精？

“我才不需要你们照顾！”这个是达米安。

“呸，我才不乐意照顾你们呢。” 这个是杰森。

“为什么不是史蒂芬来照顾我们？”这是提姆。“明明她作为Beta能更好的照顾我们！”

“什么，我听到有人说芭芭拉？”这是迪克。

“没人说芭芭拉。”

“芭芭拉要来？”

“我现在不在哥谭，就算要来也得等个一两天。” 史蒂芬说道。“你们就不能互帮互助一下吗？”

“你指的是”提姆对着摄像头做了个姿势，“哪种‘互帮互助’？”

“什么，芭芭拉要来帮我们？”

“天啊，没人提芭芭拉！” 杰森抓了抓脑袋，“你又不是唯一一个被困在这里的人！”

“不，我指的是” 史蒂芬做了个抹脖子的动作。“你们可以帮助对方收尸。”

“我很正常，我不想和他们挤在一起！” 达米安皱起眉头，他正视图从两个哥哥的屁股中间挤到摄像头前。

“去，去去，”杰森拿起桌上的花露水，“你这股生姜味刺鼻死了。”

“滚蛋啊，你怎么不闻闻自己身上那股鸡爪味！”

“史蒂芬妮，” 这是提姆，他声音诚恳。“你多久才能回来？我们都非常、非常想你了。”

“噢，我知道，提宝。”史蒂芬转了一下摄像头，好让它能拍到手中的饮料。“看到这个奶茶了吗？它好好喝！”

“你快点回来吧，”提姆揉了揉太阳穴，从摄像头中能看到他身后打成一团的兄弟们和正帮倒忙的大哥。“我怕我晚节不保。”

史蒂芬眨眨眼。“说真的，你说你能撑多久？”

“十分钟。”

“一天半。”

“半天，不能再多了。”

“起码一天，阿福应该还在家吧？”

“他得晚上才回来，和布鲁斯一起。”

“那就一天半。”史蒂芬咯咯地笑起来。“一天半后见咯，提宝！”

“..一天半后见。”提姆丧气地关上了视频。

“所以芭芭拉什么时候会回来？”

-

不，什么狗屁一天半。

事实上正如他所料，半天不到这个家已经要被掀翻锅了。提姆疲惫地停下手中打字的动作，他看到杰森一脸黑线地把电视中某个中国料理的食材频道转走，而达米安正乐此不彼地调回来。

呵，幼稚。

提姆冷笑一声，在沙发上不动如山。早上他才灌下一整管的抑制剂，任那几位怎么闹他都不会有任何..一点..的..动摇..

提姆彻底停下自己的工作了，他仿佛嗅到了一股用酱料和卤汁腌制好的肉香，不油不腻正脆生生地隐隐约约地勾引着别人的食欲。

到底是哪里来的鸡爪，那么香？

-

“我饿死了！”

“德雷克你清醒一点，陶德吃了会闹肚子！！”

“没人告诉我信息素能那么香！！！！！！”


End file.
